STORY IDEAS! General Edition
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: Different stories in one publication! Just ideas that I think are cool and anyone could use for themselves if they like, just don't use my words. Please read, they're not as bad as you think, people! R&R WARNING: Some ideas may contain lemons! Major and Permanent pairings listed inside.
1. Introduction: MUST READ

**THE IDEAS THAT GO THROUGH MY HEAD LIKE CRAZY!**

**So** I just thought that you deserved to know what goes through my mind while you're all waiting for my other stories. This will probably explain why I've been having writer's block for the past months: this is all that I can think off!

**Also**, I typed this all up on my iPod and some of the grammar might be off since when I email it to myself and copy/paste it to word, I don't do much changes to them. So please do not note the bad grammar, I know they have bad grammar. Just review on whether the idea is good or not and what you like about them. Please do not review one idea on another idea's chapter. Each idea has its own chapter so I would love it if they are reviewed separately.

**Also**, some of my ideas play off of other stories I've read so please no one complain that I stole yours, because mine are different in some way and most will involve pregnancy. _Why_? Because I'm fascinated by procreation. _Why_? Something as simple as sex (which I believe people take for granted, having sex just for pleasure when its purpose is to create another human being through a strong bond) creates life; two people come together to make a new person that is a part of both of them; and babies are cute.

**Also** so that everyone can continue reading any add-on's from their favorite ideas, I will be posting the date of the last time the IDEA was updated. So yes, each 'chapter/idea' will have its own date that will change over time.

**Major and Permanent Pairings for most of the Fandoms (Doesn't mean I hate people and their stories that don't support them):**

**Ninja Assassin (Movie):**

_Raizo/Mika Coretti_

**Hellboy (Comic) [_Movieverse_]:**

_Hellboy(Red)/Liz Sherman_

_Abraham Sapien/Princess Nuala_

**Naruto (Anime):**

_Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura_

_Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina_

_Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai_

**Toy Story (Movie) [Yes it's juvenile but I love anything that brings out the kid in me!]:**

_Woodrow (Woody) Pride/Bo Peep_

_Buzz Lightyear/Jessie_

**Cars (Movie) [Same excuse as Toy Story]:**

_Lightning McQueen/Sally Carrera_

_Ramone/Flo_

**Inuyasha (Anime):**

_Inuyasha/Higurashi Kagome_

_Miroku/Sango_

_Inu no Taisho/Izayoi (Inu's mom)_

**She's The Man (Movie):**

_Duke Orsino/Viola Hastings_

_Sebastian Hastings/Olivia Lennox_

**Avator (Movie):**

_Jake Sully/Neytiri_

**The Little Mermaid (Movie)[Same excuse as Toy Story and Cars]:**

_Ariel/Prince Eric_

_King Triton/Queen Athena_

**Twilight (Movie) [My love of this saga is starting to fade a bit, so if you've read any of my _Twilight_ stories and are waiting for an update, that's kind of the reason I'm taking so long. Doesn't mean I'm giving up on you guys and my stories.]:**

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen/Isabella (Bella) Swan [Cullen]_

_Jasper Hale [Cullen]/[Mary] Alice Cullen [Brandon]_

_Carlisle Cullen/ Esme Cullen_

_Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale [Cullen]_

Now…

**Enjoy !**


	2. Ninja Assassin: Untitled

**IDEA #1**

**Last Update: 05-31-12**

******Ninja Assassin Story******

**A/N: This is a story idea about: What if Raizo and Mika met over two years before the attempted assassination on Mika? This is that story. Characters might be OOC, though I think Raizo would have a change of character if he had Mika by his side, so it's not that different from what might have happened in '**_**Reality**_**'.**

**Word Count: 3,779**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

I was just finishing up my daily morning training when my small cell phone went off. I barely used it and when I did, it was usually to talk to one person in particular.

I put the kantanas down by my futon and reached out for it, pulling my hair out of my face. I flipped the phone open to see a picture of a beautiful dark-skinned woman and I on the screen with the name 'Mika' under it. With a small smile, I pressed send.

"Hey!" I greeted, panting just the slightest.

"Hey babe! I was wondering if you wanted to go out for sushi tonight?" I heard her wonderful voice ask. I thought for a second before thinking of a better idea that would work in both of our favors.

"How about we get take-out sushi and eat it at your house? I was actually going to call you because I was able to get that movie you've been wanting to see..." I trailed off, knowing she was going to start squealing any minute.

"Oh my god, Raizo! I love you! Okay so my house at seven, I'll make an order at Sakura Sushi's and you pick it up under my name?" she asked.

"Okay, see you at seven. Love you." she said it back and I hung up. After a quick shower, I threw myself on the futon and closed my eyes.

I am Raizo. I am also an assassin and have the blood of many staining my hands. I was raised in a clan to kill. Some years ago I was able to escape and now live a semi-normal life as I travel the world keeping out of their sight.

My life is semi-normal because although I have a girlfriend and don't have to be killing people every day, I still train to kill every morning - the ones where I don't wake up at my girlfriend's house - and I wait until my chance to eliminate my former clan and _father_.

A word about my girlfriend...her name is Mika Coretti. She's a forensic researcher at an establishment called Europol. I met her one day after I saved some business man from being assassinated by one of my ex-clan members. I had stopped by a Chinese restaurant afterwards and she was there.

But I'm not a very expressive man and I wasn't good with my emotions and feelings. So when she walked up to me, I was very quiet and my face was void of emotion. But yet she wanted to get to know me. Eventually she was able to somehow break through my outer wall that tried to keep everything out.

When we started dating, I was still a man of few words but she accepted me for that. She believed that I had my reasons for my quiet nature and I had my right to keep my mouth shut and not have to tell her about my past.

But then she saw the scars...

The many scars that lined most of my body scared her to death. But not for the reason I believed. She was worried for me, not worried about me. When she asked where I got them from, it was hard to lie to her for some reason. It was like I couldn't _not_tell her but I couldn't tell her the whole truth.

So I told her that my father was a martial arts master and tried to raise me in the way of the ninja. My _reason_for the scars was that he liked to severely punish me whenever I did something wrong.

Of course being the wonderful person she is, she told me that she loved me no matter what. That led to me telling her I loved her - I never imagined someone would love me or I would love someone ever in my life because of the Ozunu. And that ultimately led to sex. Just like all other emotionally stressful moments like this do **(A/N: Sarcasm)**.

Now we've been dating for over two years and I've become a very happy person I guess. I actually smile and laugh, love and care. Just the other day I was having a pillow fight with her when she woke me up by hitting me with a pillow in the face at her apartment.

For the past few weeks I've been wondering whether I should ask her to marry me or not. I mean I want to ask her but I really want to get my revenge on the Ozunu clan before I do so that I know she'd be safe from them. And even then I'll probably still keep my being an assassin a secret.

I got up off my futon and headed off to take a shower. I needed to get ready for my night with my Mika.

...忍者...

I put down my cellphone and looked at the picture on my desk. It's of my boyfriend of about two years, Raizo Nan, and me in Paris. It was my birthday and he wanted to take me somewhere special. So we drove to Paris and spent a whole day and night over there.

He was holding me around the waist from behind as we stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower and I pulled out my camera, taking a picture of me smiling and him with a small smile and looking up at the stars.

He took the camera away after the picture and teased me about my height since I couldn't get it back when he held it over his head. When I got it back, we went back to our motel room and he made love to me in the soft glow of the Paris lights.

I sighed in bliss before a pile of folders caught my attention from the corner of my eye. The folder on the top of the pile was for a case I was told to investigate. The others were my own research and evidence of my new obsession; I guess you can call it.

When I found out about Raizo's past and how his ninja obsessed father abused him as a way of teaching him the way of the ninja, I became intrigued. Never would I have thought that it could lead to what I had found out.

I grabbed the pile of folders and headed for my friend, Ryan Maslow's, office. He was quietly drinking a mug of coffee as he pressed buttons on his computer keyboard. He looked up to see the folders and looked back down.

"Is that all for the Delgata case?" he asked. I shook my head and said no. I took the first folder off the pile and put it on his desk.

"That's for the Delgata case" he looked up at the other folders in my arms.

"And that?" he pointed at the stack.

"Evidence"

"For what?" I didn't say a word and he seemed to catch on.

"Oh no. Mika, not again"

"Come on, Ryan. I got some really good stuff this time. You always said that if I had serious evidence that you'd take it seriously. This is serious!"

"Does that evidence include photos of the Loch Ness monster as well?" he chuckled but I couldn't understand what was so funny. I'm being serious here about clans of killing machines. Not funny.

"You've trusted my research before, what's the problem now, Ryan?" I sighed. Is it really so hard to believe in ninjas.

"What's the problem? Come on Mika, it's like one of those questions on an IQ test, which of these doesn't belong; laptops, space shuttles, nanotechnology, _ninjas_" he snorted and took a sip of his coffee. I huffed in annoyance. He might not believe in ninjas but I'll take what little I learned from Raizo about self-defense and go all ninja on him. Taking a breath, I spoke.

"All I'm asking for is an hour. That's all. Give me an hour and if you still think I'm chasing UFOs, I'll walk out and you'll never hear another thing about them"

He looked at me like he was waiting for me to make some sign or gesture or even an expression that would confirm that I was lying. But I truly wasn't. If he decides not to speak about this again, I'll just continue my research but keep it to myself. Finally he looked down at his remaining coffee and sighed.

"Why do I think I'm going to regret this?"

...忍者...

I had just arrived home from the market where I was buying some food when I heard my landlady call out as I entered the key in the hole.

"Oh, Mr. Nan, good, you're back" I looked up to see her on the next set of stairs up looking down on me "We had a heating problem, and I had to go into your apartment"

I tried not to show my frustration. I really don't like it when people invade my privacy ever since I got away from the clan. The only person who has ever stepped foot into it is Mika and that's because I love and trust her.

"Is everything all right?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, fine, it's all fixed. You keep it very dark and spare in there. I noticed a picture of you and a girl. She is very beautiful" when she mentioned Mika, it was like all the tension in my body just...disappeared. I was still a little annoyed but any intention to be rude completely drained out of me.

"Yes, she is. But please, Ms. Ali, my privacy is very important to me. Can you please wait to ask for my permission to enter next time?"

"Oh...of course!" she said with a smile. I stiffly smiled back.

"Good day then" I opened the door and closed it behind me. Even though I'm pretty sure Ms. Ali wasn't the one to snoop around, my paranoia got to me. I checked every nook and cranny that I hid my weapons in to make sure they were still there and untouched.

Once I was done, I walked over to a corner where I had my dirty clothes that I was going to put in the wash. It was only one bag and not very big but the laundry needed to be done.

...忍者...

"You believe it now, don't you?" I asked. I had spent more than an hour showing him my evidence and trying to get him to believe me. So you can understand why I was irritated when he scoffed.

"Ninjas? Are you kidding?" he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Then why are you doing this?" I couldn't understand why he'd made me talk my heart out just to ignore everything I said. An hour okay but we talked a good maybe...three.

"No idea-" he finished his soda and walked over to the garbage to throw out the can before coming back to me "But I can guarantee you that it has nothing to do with the fact that you're the most-"

My cell phone rang.

"Give me a minute" I said as I pulled out my cell and looked at the caller ID. On it was a picture of Raizo and I laughing with his arms crossed around my shoulders and my hands on his forearms. I smiled as I answered.

"Hey babe" I could hear a kettle on in the background. I shook my head in amusement...him and his tea.

"Hey...just wanted to say I'll be a little late to your apartment. I have a few things to do before I go over there. Think you can wait?" he asked. I liked how it was becoming more and more comfortable for him to talk.

"Sure! Get what you need done and I'll be waiting. Don't forget to pick up and bring over the sushi, okay?" I can't wait for tonight.

"I won't. Love you Mika" I could tell he was smiling. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Loye you too baby" I hung up and put my phone away, thinking about what could go down tonight.

"Who was that?" I had totally forgotten about Ryan. I was in what I call Raizo Wonderland.

"Um...my boyfriend. How about we go back to-"

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" he looked curious but I could see another emotion I couldn't identify under that.

"I have a boyfriend I've been dating for two years now. His name is Raizo" I said and threw away what was left of my lunch.

"What's his last name?" he asked as we walked back to the Europol building.

"Last name? For what?" and then it came to me "Oh no...you are not doing a background check on my boyfriend!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's my boyfriend, not some worldwide known criminal!"

...忍者...

I walked around a corner, taking off my bloody vest and stuffing it in my laundry bag. So there's one chore I'll have to leave for another day. I put on one of the shirts I had in my bag. There was a bit of blood on my hands but not enough to get easily noticed so I walked into the nearest eating establishment and walked straight to the bathroom.

Thank whatever higher power there is that it was a single bathroom so no one could see me cleaning myself up.

I gently wiped at the small amount of blood left on the wounds that girl gave me. They weren't severe and looked like just really long paper cuts but they still bled a good amount. They were already slowly healing so I starting cleaning my hands.

After today, I'll have to be more careful. The clans are starting to send out their warriors again to assassinate me. That means Mika can be in danger. I think I'll need to leave the country for at least a week or two to get them off her trail.

When I was done, I walked out and was going to leave the store when I noticed exactly where I was. Sakura Sushi's. Wow.

I walked up to the counter where they give out the pick-up orders and where you sign in for a table.

"Excuse me?" the lady behind it looked up and I tried to hold in my lunch. Her whole face was covered in piercings and she had a tattoo of a little sword to the left of her left eye. There were others but they were inappropriate.

"Yeah?" she asked, an emotionless look on her face. Is that how I looked before I met Mika?

"I'm here to pick up Mika Coretti's sushi order" she nodded before looking through a notebook in front of her.

"Two orders of a sushi tray and a bottle of sake, they'll bring it out for you in just a minute" she picked up a phone and called for the kitchen. I was really surprised when she said sake. I guess Mika plans to have a wild night. I have no problem with that.

After they gave me the order and I paid, I left and stopped by at two other places before going home to change for tonight.

...忍者...

"I'll have another!" Thor shouted before throwing his mug down on the floor. I laughed because it was just plan ridiculous. As I laughed I caught the time on one of the clocks and jumped up from my couch. Raizo could be here any minute.

I ran into my bedroom and shed myself of what I was wearing. Then I took out black lingerie with a garter and put it all on. After checking my appearance in the mirror, I threw on a long white t-shirt - that was actually Raizo's - that could cover my _outfit_.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted as I made sure my _costume_could not be seen. When I found myself appropriate I went to the door to greet Raizo. I opened the door with a smile.

"Hey bab- Ryan! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to pull the shirt down to cover more. My co-worker Ryan Maslow was standing at my doorway with a bag of what I guessed was Chinese.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by. I brought Chinese" I am so confused. Why was he here? And I doubt it was 'just to stop by'. I know he was just trying to be nice and offer me dinner. And I also didn't want to be rude. But my boyfriend is coming over for some private time and he can't be here.

"I'm so sorry Ryan but my boyfriend is coming over and-"

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind" he answered with a smile. I knew exactly why he was here. To question my boyfriend.

"Yeah but I will. C'mon Ryan. We both know why you're here. I've been dating him for two years now and I can guarantee you that he is clean. But I'm pretty sure Mrs. Ruroga next door would gladly accept a nice Chinese meal" I really just wanted to spend the night with Raizo and this _guy_is being really difficult right now.

"That is not why I'm here. Just one meal, maybe a movie-"

"I think the lady said she wanted to spend the night with her boyfriend" I heard a voice behind Ryan. I knew who it was but held myself from running into his arms.

Ryan turned sideways, giving me a chance to see the person behind him.

And I was enjoying the view.

Raizo stood there in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and his favorite black leather jacket. His long black hair fell to just an inch over his shoulders and framed his handsome face as he stared at Ryan, an eyebrow raised.

In his hands were a bag from Sakura Sushi's - our dinner - another bag and a small cup of some Dunkin' Donuts beverage.

"And you are?" Ryan asked, trying to hide his frustration.

"The boyfriend. My name's Raizo and I'm here to spend a wonderful evening with my beautiful girlfriend, Mika" he answered with a small smile. I smiled too.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Ryan Maslow, Europol agent" I face-palmed and opened the door just a bit more.

"Just come in, baby. Ryan? I'll see you tomorrow at work?" I asked as Raizo walked passed him and into my apartment, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Um...yeah. Tomorrow. Guess I'll just stuff myself with Chinese. Have a nice night with..._Raizo_" he said Raizo's name like it was the name of the devil.

"Okay...so...see yah tomorrow!" I walked in and closed the door behind me. The moment the door was closed, two arms wrapped around me from behind and a pair of soft lips pressed against my cheek.

"So I picked up the sushi..." another kiss on the cheek as he came from behind me and faced me directly "...and I also got you a Frozen Hot Chocolate..." so that's what that was. He gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth "...and also some dessert" finally his lips met mine.

This is what I've been waiting for since I called him this morning. I deepened the kiss and parted my lips just a bit. His tongue was quick to enter and explore my mouth like it's done many times before. I moaned into his mouth before pushing him off.

"Dinner first, then dessert" I was able to breathe out. I swear he'll be the end of me.

He pulled away with a smirk on his face, which resulted in me playfully punching him in the stomach and him snickering. He walked back into the kitchen with me following him. Inside, the sushi was out and on the table and so was the sake. I ordered that for a reason.

"So here is that movie you wanted to see..." he reached into the other bag he brought and pulled out _Charlie St. Cloud_. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I took the movie case. I held the case close to my chest as I asked him if he wanted to eat while watching the movie.

Of course he said yes...not that I don't appreciate it but I don't like that he does stuff for me without hesitation sometimes. Even for something so simple.

...忍者...

So here I sat with my gorgeous girlfriend on the floor with our food on her living room coffee table. We finished our sushi and had a small dish of sake each way before half the movie had passed.

She had cried at least three times before because of the movie, making me wonder why she'd want to watch a movie that would make her do so. But at least she'd pull me closer everytime she did and that felt amazing.

When the movie was done, she was smiling and I could see her hands itching to clap. She definitely enjoyed it.

"Wow...that movie was so good. But now I have tear stains on my face" she mumbled as she wiped at her eyes and cheeks.

"As long as you like it, it doesn't matter to me what you look like after it. So I got a second movie, knowing that you'd probably need some laughs after something so sad..." I trailed off as I gently shifted her position so I could get up from under her.

I walked into the kitchen and got her Frozen Hot Chocolate from the fridge and a movie case from my bag. It was the _Hangover_. I've never seen it but I heard many people talk about it like it was the best comedy of all time. Seeing as I'm not very good at deciding whether something is that good of a comedy, I just took their word for it.

"Here you go" I gave her the movie and she laughed at the cover.

"I've heard of this movie. It's supposed to be really funny!" she went to switch the DVDs and then sat next to me for the second movie.

Let's just say the best way to describe that movie was retarded and a waste. How could they be so _stupid_?

...忍者...

The best word to describe this movie is _hilarious_!

I picked up my sake dish and finished it off, my body instantly relaxing. Looking over at Raizo, it seemed like he didn't like the movie. Either that or he just thought it was extremely ridiculous.


	3. NarutoTwilight: Related Dimensions

**IDEA #2**

**Last Update: 05-31-12**

****** Naruto/Twilight Crossover Story******

**A/N: This is a story idea about: What if Naruto and Sakura married, had a child, and were exiled? They'd leave to another dimension of course! The new Uzumakis settle in this new dimension, their child has a child of her own, but an accident occurs. Young Isabella Kushina Swan Uzumaki lost all memories of her heritage, powers, and time training with her mother and grandparents at the young age of 14. What happens when her memories just randomly come back?**

**Word Count: 1,486**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

After explaining how to fight the newborns, the wolfs began to sniff the Cullens to memorize their scents. I was happy, it wasn't a complete understanding between the two mythical creatures but it was a start. I wonder what it would take for them to just create an allian-

_"Here, take these three kunai." my grandpa handed over the sharp knives, "Now try to hit the target."_

I looked at the target sprayed unto the tree and then at the knives. I took one into my right hand and aimed.

I missed the target but my grandpa encouraged me to try again, "C'mon Isa-chan, you can do it."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm trying, ji-san. Give me a break."

He chuckled and took a step back. I giggled and threw another knife, this time hitting the target.

I fell to my knees, panting. What was that? I heard someone calling my name. But who?

_"Isa-chan, you must breath in and breath out. Breath in, breath out." I was sitting in the lotus position in my grandma's garden with my grandpa meditating with me and my mom tending the garden quietly around us. I knew I had to meditate and remain quiet and still but I was hungry._

I opened one of my eyes and peeked at my ji-san. He was quietly breathing in and out. I began to untangle my legs to stand up. My mom was watching me, amused. I smiled back at her, I was going to make it out of today's lesson.

I was about to stand up when my stomach growled to its full potential. Grandpa's eyes shot open and he didn't look mad but he didn't look happy either. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. My stomach growled again and both my grandparents and my mom began to laugh, even me.

My vision continued to blink through flashbacks of my past while I heard my name called out to me by different voices. I didn't know what was happening but I did know that my past was coming back to haunt me.

"BELLA!" I heard a velvet like voice yell out my name and my eyes snapped open to see two butterscotch orbs peering into my own. Edward.

Even though I knew exactly who it was that was looking at me, my old instincts got the best of me and the first thing on my mind was to escape the threat that was the person in front of me.

I used the substitution technique to poof out of sight of the people left behind, a log left in my place. I appeared two miles away in a tree, crouched on the highest branch. I just left my boyfriend, second family, and friends behind, probably worried sick.

_**…Related Dimensions…**_

I was in the lineup for the wolves to get our scents when I felt the light pressure that Bella had put on my shoulder from laying her hand on it, go away. Next thing I know, she drops down to her knees beside me.

I dropped to my knees a well and took her pale face into my hands, "Bella?" she didn't respond.

Her eyes darting from side to side, looking at something that wasn't there...or not there at least for me. They were glazed over and looked like they were looking at something out in the distance or not in the outside world.

"What did you damn bloodsuckers do!" I heard Jacob's voice shout in hatred. Foolish boy! Did he not just watch her fall to her knees on her own.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA!" I screamed. After my last shout, her eyes finally came into focus but they were blood red and slitted. Never have I seen her eyes like this. She looked into my eyes but they were panicked and it seemed like she didn't know who I was. But just when her eyes showed that she recognized me, she exploded in a cloud of smoke. I coughed, even though I'm a vampire, that smoke had still rushed into my lungs disabling speech.

"Bella?" I asked into the small cloud. I waved away the smoke to find a log in place of where she was just seconds ago.

"Where is she? Where did you take her?" Jacob asked. So stupid.

"Yes, 'cause we can make people disappear in a cloud of smoke!" I said sarcastically, "I might be a vampire who can read minds but I'm not capable of magic." I snapped at him.

I looked around, trying to find any sign of her but she was nowhere in sight. That was when I saw two slitted red eyes off in the distance up in a tree. How in God's name did she get up there.

"Bella? Sweetie? What are you doing up there?" I called out. Everyone looked confused but turned in the direction of the object - or girl - I was looking at.

I heard a low growl coming from her direction and then a whisper of...

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu [影分子の術]."

Because I studied the Japanese language, I was able to understand what that meant.

_'Shadow clone technique'_

What exactly did that mean?

Suddenly small clouds of smoke puffed off in the distance where Bella was located and then five red-eyed Bellas came running at us with the intent to kill.

We were all confused out of our minds and were caught off guard when the Bellas started punching us. One hit Jacob, another hit Rosalie, one hit Emmett, one hit Paul, and the last one hit Sam. They were all sent flying through the air.

I turned just in time to dodge a punch from what I assumed was the real Bella. I grabbed her wrist and twisted her around so her arm was against her back and her back was against me.

"Bella? What's happened to you?" I asked as I took hold of her other arm with my free hand.

She let out a growl and twisted a little around to look at me. What my eyes met scared me out of my boots. Two slitted red eyes, dark and thick whisker marks on her cheeks, bared lengthened canines, and a look that said she meant business. This was not like my Bella at all.

"Ikasete [生かせて](let go)!" she snarled at me, her voice sounded demonic and her breath practically recked of evil.

"No! Not until you explain."

"Nani [何](what)!" she gave me this look like she had no idea what I was saying. Probably didn't.

"Iie [いいえ](no)!"

"Naze [なぜ](why)!" she growled, her voice low and threatening.

"I just can't." I almost shouted. I was getting frustrated with whatever was possessing my Bella. My guess was that it was a Japanese demon that had entered her when she was standing next to me.

Where the demon came from I wasn't sure. Also how it was able to make Bella clones was also curious.

"Ikasete [生かせて](let go)! Ima [今](now)!" she shouted before pulling with all her might. I held her against me tightly to disable escape but then she suddenly disappeared and Alice was in her place. Her arms in the same position Bella's were in.

I let her go and looked around for Bella. She was nowhere in sight.

"Sore dewa [それ出羽](goodbye)...Edward-kun." I heard a voice echo through the forest before I heard the sound of something being thrown.

I turned just in time, yet again, to see a blue sphere with four sharp blue blades sticking out, come in the direction of the little crowd we had gathered in the middle of the clearing.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" I shouted before running for cover. They all followed suit and were out of harm's way. We all watched as the glowing blue...thing...flew right into a pack of trees, tearing them apart and then expanding so it was able to tear apart other surrounding trees.

It was amazing, beautiful, and terrifying.

"Tanoshimou [楽しもう](let's have fun)!" I heard a deep demonic voice echo throughout the clearing. Fun! I don't think so!

_**…Related Dimensions…**_

I found myself inside a small Japanese room, along with sliding doors and a floor mat. In the three corners of the room were candles and on the walls were pictures of what I assumed was a family line. First was a picture of a man named Minato Namikaze, then a woman named Kushina Uzumaki, a man named Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, a woman named Sakura Uzumaki Haruno, a woman named Renai Reneé Uzumaki, then me. My name, Isabella Kushina Swan Uzumaki, was under a picture of me but I had green eyes in the picture.


	4. Avatar: Great Legacy

**IDEA #1**

**Last Update: 05-31-12**

******Avatar Story******

**A/N: This is a story idea about: What if Jake had the power to stop of destruction of Hometree? In this story, Jake is a descendent of an ancient and powerful clan that called themselves the Great Legacy. They were seen as the guardians of the earth sent down by God himself. Their powers only extended to those necessary to protect the earth: telekinesis (limited if being used to inflict harm), power to grow and restore plant life, create new plantation, force fields to block fires and the like destroying the earth and its inhabitants (plant, animal, and human alike), etc. But the clans have been known to have gone extinct. Or so the humans thought…**

**Word Count: 932**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

The Tsahik, Mo'at, stalked up to the 'traitors' of the clan with some difficulty. It was like the destruction of her home was draining her energy and spirit. With a few more steps, she was in front of the dreamwalker who called himself Jake Sully. With a pained look on her face, she raised a knife to the marine's neck.

"Mo'at! No!" the second 'traitor', a scientist named Grace, shouted in panic. But the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya continued to hold up the weapon and stare into the eyes of Jake.

"If you are one of us...help us" she pleaded and cut the vines that had him bound. Jake could look at her with guilt as she cut the restraints on Grace. He turned to the women.

"Run! You have to run!" he gently shoved them in the direction to safety. Grace looked up and into his eyes, she could see conflict in them, like he was thinking over something. And she had a clue what.

"You are not staying behind, Sully! You can't stop them alone!" she shouted as Mo'at tried to pull her away.

But Jake only walked closer to the large tree that his new clan call home. When the Dragon along with its smaller company had arrived in sight and the Na'vi tried to attack, failing, something came over him.

He all of a sudden had this feeling like he could stop the missiles and the destruction. He had this overwhelming need to protect and restore the beautiful nature. He felt this power within him that he hadn't felt for many years.

With a few more steps, Jake was in front of hometree with his head down, flames flickering and flashing behind him.

_**…Great Legacy…**_

Quaritch looked on at the fire with a blissful smile, the panicking natives and burning wood giving him pleasure. But he noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there. One of the natives was standing with his head down in front of their target, the tree.

"What is that savage doing?" he asked himself and the pilot in front of him.

_**…Great Legacy…**_

Neytiri looked back to see more of her people running in fear of the fire blazing behind them. They were screaming and shrieking as they rushed away. But it seemed like the assault had stopped. The flying metal things had stopped shooting the metal that caused the fire.

She could not understand why they would stop until she saw it.

"Jhake?" she whispered to herself. She was so confused. She should be furious with him for betraying her and her people, but she still had this deep love for him hidden inside. Now she was stuck, she couldn't decide what to do. Go back to save Jake from getting himself killed or helping her people.

That's when she heard him talk, and it confused her. It was like his voice was so loud you could hear it anywhere. It was deep and did not sound like him. And it was also like three voices were speaking at once.

_**…Great Legacy…**_

"I am Jacob Aaron Sully..." he took a step forward and raised his head slowly as he spoke "I am the last of the Great Legacy..." a soft glow came from his body when he said those last two words "And I am not going to let you cut down this tree, Quaritch!" he shouted.

_**…Great Legacy…**_

"Oh my god..." Grace whispered to herself. She heard of the Great Legacy. There is a legend on Earth that told of a group of people who lived to balance power and preserve nature. She remembered idolizing them as a little girl, admiring how nature was their only goal in life. The people of Earth believed they went extinct more than a century ago, no survivors from the attack the American government planned against them.

Now Jake is saying he is the last of them?

_**…Great Legacy…**_

"Great Legacy? What the hell is Sully going on about?" Quaritch wondered, angry and confused.

"If he won't move...his blue body is just gonna have to die like the rest of those monkeys" he said to himself before demanding "All call signs, switch missiles. Give me HE's at the base of the west columns"

One of the officers spoke through the radio "Rider section, switch missiles" and pilots from the different airships around the Dragon started announcing when they were loaded and ready.

"Bring it down..." Quaritch simply said and they took fire.

_**…Great Legacy…**_

Jake breathed in and out calmly, waiting for the next round of missiles. He felt like a whole new person. It was like he felt the influence of many fogging his mind, telling him to protect the innocent and teach a lesson to the ruthless. He wasn't in complete control of his body but he was also not worried.

The sound of missiles caught his attention and his head raised up to look at the ships and his eyes snapped open...

...they were glowing completely white.

_**…Great Legacy…**_

Neytiri watched as the metal birds shot missiles at hometree...before each and every one of them stopped in midair, glowing a bright white. She didn't know why but she thought it had something to do with Jhake holding his arms up at them, his hands glowing white as well.

_**…Great Legacy…**_

"Stand down, Quaritch! You don't stand a chance against me!" Jake shouted. He slowly brought his hands down, the glowing missiles following the movement. He kept lowering them until the missiles were completely submerged in the lake in front of him.


	5. Hellboy: Babysitting Water

**IDEA #4**

**Last Update: 06-01-12**

******Hellboy Story******

**A/N: This is a story idea about: (Takes place after _Golden Army_) The gang didn't the Bureau and Liz is three months pregnant. The B.P.R.D. get a new recruit. But the poor girl isn't even old enough to enter elementary school! Little Kendra (Aqua) Summers had a unique talent that can definitely turn heads. She's a little clumsy, has a huge imagination, and is a 10 on the 1-10 cute scale! Can the gang handle taking care of this little Water Sprite and raising her right, until she's ready to be trained? How about the twins? Will Kendra be able to adjust to the Bureau's way of life for its _special_ agents? Will she be able to do it without having one of her infamous accidents?**

**Word Count: 1,137**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

The little girl clutched the black and white puppy closer to her body as they drove by towns, cities, and landscapes. The drive was quiet, none of the adults around her saying the word, the engine the only sound she heard the whole four hour ride.

She didn't want to leave Mommy, she really didn't. But when these grown-ups came through the door, the first thing they said was that she had to go.

She can remember the things they said to Mommy. They said that Mommy didn't have the money to care for her. They said Mommy couldn't protect her. They said Mommy couldn't have her.

She didn't understand why they said those things, or why they took her away from Mommy. Mommy loved her, kissed her goodnight, gave her bathes, made her yummy food, and let her keep the puppy she found on the street. Yes she didn't go to school. Yes she didn't have many clothes, just enough for two or three outfits. Yes she didn't get very much food. But Mommy did her best...

But her Mommy understood. Mrs. Summers knew she didn't have the money to support her little girl. She herself didn't eat much for she spent most of her earnings on small but good enough meals for her darling baby. She gave her daughter three meals a day, no matter how small the portions. Although her daughter had so few articles of clothing, she made sure they were washed after every use so she didn't have to wear dirty, used clothes. She made sure her baby didn't have her accidents, keeping an eye on the four year old 27/7. But the officials in the black suits were right. One day, someone is gonna see her daughter do something unnatural and they'll take her away. Although that was what these people were doing, she knew they weren't taking her daughter away for the reasons she hid her daughter in the first place.

These were agents from the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. They didn't experiment on the strange. They protected the innocents by fighting against the abnormal that threatened to hurt the common people. Sometimes they just needed some abnormal people to fight alongside them. Good people, just with unnatural talents and abilities. Her daughter was definitely under that category. If she were to keep her baby alongside her, she'd one day be taken away for tests, treated like a lab rat, never to live a life even remotely close to the norm. If she let her baby go with these agents, she'd be around others like her, she'd have a life as close to normal as she could get. A much better life than what Mrs. Summers could give her. Yes she'd probably be trained to fight monsters and demons, but at least she'd be accepted for her strange talents, not shied away from and feared.

And so Kayla Summers made her choice.

"Mommy? Where are we going?" her little girl asked, aqua blue eyes following her every move as she moved quickly around the small bedroom. Kayla had stared at the agents as they explained the situation before slowly looking back her daughter, peeking around the corner, baby blue eyes confused and nervous. After a few seconds of thinking, Kayla made the only choice she could. So the packing of her baby's very few belongings began.

"Baby...Mommy isn't going anywhere." Kayla finally said, kneeling down in front of the little munchkin. The little girl clutched the little black and white puppy to her chest, the little thing looking up at the cute round face of her young owner.

"But why you packing?" her baby voice asked. Kayla smiled sadly and brought her hand up to her child's face. She caressed her baby's slightly dark skinned cheek, a nice light chocolate color, baby soft and a little chubby. She ran her hand along the side of her daughter's face as it brought it up to run through the dark brown Shirley Temple curls of her four-year-old's hair.

"Because, baby...you're gonna go...with those nice people and they'll tak-"

"No Mommy! I want stay wit you!" the little girl cried out, her baby slightly trembling as crystal tears leaked from her eyes. Her baby blue eyes took a sea green hue to them as she fought against having an accident. Mommy doesn't like it when she has accidents.

"You can't baby girl. You...you have to go...don't worry, honey, I'll...we *will* see each other again, okay? Just be a good girl and...don't let them...Hurt. You." Kayla stressed, looking straight into her daughter's blue eyes with her own hazel ones. Even though she didn't appreciate the girl having accidents because the government might take her away, it would be the only way for her to escape harm.

The little girl looked back her Mommy, a tear escaping the eye of the seemingly strong willed woman. She's never seen her Mommy cry before, never seen her sad. That's when she knew that this was important and she needed to listen to Mommy. She didn't want to, but Mommy said she had to be a good girl, and good girls listen to their Mommies.

And so she left with the scary people in black, one small *The Little Mermaid* luggage filled with her things, and her puppy walking along side her on a homemade rope leash and collar combo. They led her to a black car and ushered her in to the back seat.

Now four hours later, puppy asleep in her arms, the car finally came to a stop. The lady in a nice black jacket and skirt opened the door and stepped out.

"Come." was all she said as she stood by the opened door, standing stock still, awaiting the little girl inside the black vehicle. Said girl gently placed the sleeping puppy by her on the chair. She picked up her luggage from under her feet and tugged on it until she fell out of the car, backwards, and the small luggage fell on top of her. She would have giggled at her famous clumsiness if the woman standing over her weren't looking down with frustration on her serious looking face. She didn't even try to help the girl stand, but merely watched as the four year old rolled the luggage off her small body and stood up herself with practiced ease. It wasn't much of a mystery why she looked so skilled at picking herself up off after falls; obviously the child fell down on a regular basis.

After getting up, the little girl looked back into the car to see her puppy awake and waiting at the edge of the seat. She quickly picked him up, grabbed the small handle of her tiny luggage, and followed after the black suits.


	6. The Little Mermaid: And We Meet

**IDEA #5**

**Last Update: 05-31-12**

******The Little Mermaid Story******

**A/N: This is a story idea about: What if Ariel met Eric on the beach before he went out to see for his birthday?**

**Word Count: 512**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

_**Excuse the misspelling of any of the sisters' names.**_

"Where have you been, Ariel?" Aquata asked her sister sternly, expecting an answer. The young mermaid rolled her eyes and swiftly turned around, her hair floating around in the water around her.

"Out. Where else?" she answered, not exactly telling the truth. She couldn't possibly tell her sisters that she was up at the surface, watching the sun set over the horizon. It was strictly forbidden.

"Really? Out where?" Adrina asked, a knowing look in her eyes. Her youngest sister had been found wondering near the surface many times over in the past few months. There was no telling what she did today, only that it could have possibly occurred near the water's surface...where humans could spot them.

"Somewhere. Can I not be trusted to explore-" "No!" Atina snapped, interrupting her sister. Ariel was reckless and too adventurous for her own good. They couldn't just keep letting her go on these explorations of hers because one day, she won't be coming back "I know where you've been but I want you to tell me now or I'm telling Daddy!"

The young mermaid looked down and whispered "I was watching the sunset" she hoped her sister would just take that as good enough and just drop it. But she was never known to have good luck.

"Watching the sunset! Above water no less, I'm sure! You cannot keep doing this Ariel! One day a human is going to find you and...and...and who knows what they'd do" Atina swam over to the redhead and took her hands in her own "I love you, Ariel. We all do. We don't want to lose our little sister to humans" she softly told her.

Ariel pulled away with a frown "Why is it that you all think that humans are bad? They're not barbarians! Yes I would appreciate it if they didn't eat fish, but they do it to survive. And not all humans are bad, just like not all merfolk are good. They do what they do because that's how they live! Why can't anyone understand that!" she shouted and swam off to the room she shared with her sisters.

"She looked so mad, Atina" Arista whispered, a bit of hurt slipping through her words. She hated seeing Ariel so in pain and angry. It wasn't like her "I think we should apologize" she suggested before swimming off after her sister. Adella took a quick nervous glance at her sisters before swimming off in the same direction.

Atina looked at her remaining sisters and sighed. It was so hard to keep that redhead happy while also keeping her safe. And it hurt to know that none of their attempts worked.

_**...And We Meet...**_

Ariel shot off and landed on her bed, the closest to the window and cried into her pillow. Why couldn't they understand that humans were just like them...

...but with legs.

She wiped her hair out of the way and looked out of the hole that was her bedroom window. There was so much out there that she wanted to explore and discover.


	7. Toy Story: Salvation

**IDEA #6**

**Last Update: 06-01-12**

******Toy Story, Story******

**A/N: This is a story idea about: Explained in the first paragraphs and following two sentences.**

**Word Count: 1,446**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

When Andy started abandoning his toys to the toy box at the start of his teen years, the toys themselves began to wonder whether this would be the beginning to a horrible end: death by garbage plant. Andy's a good kid but even the best of the best have to grow up at some point. He would soon be done with them and they wondered if that meant a terrible fate by trashcan.

But there was still hope...

Especially when their salvation came in the form of a strangely dressed girl.

...

"87%. Not bad." Andy commented to himself, holding the guitar controller loosely in one hand, the strap hooked around his body and over his shoulder, looking at the TV screen.

The doorbell rang around the house and Andy could hear his mother rush to open the door. Then came some low whispers - at least it sounded like whispers to him.

He clicked continue and prepared himself for the next song before the encore, _Barracuda_. Just as the notes were starting to appear, his name was called out.

"Andy! You have a friend here to see you!"

"A friend?" he didn't remember inviting someone over or anyone saying they would come by. He quickly paused the game and set down the guitar, slowly making his way out of his room and downstairs.

The moment the door was closed behind him, the toy box appeared to open by itself. Two miniature green eyes peeked out from the crack of an opening. They searched from one side of the room to the other before disappearing.

"All clear!"

The toy box flew open and toys came to life, hopping over and out onto the bedroom floor. The was a cowgirl with orange yarn for hair, green eyes, and a stumbling space ranger toy being dragged by her hand. The space ranger toy happened to be a once very popular Buzz Lightyear of Star Command action figure. Complete with buttons to operate the voice box and jetpack wings. Following them were a slinky dog, a Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead set, a ragdoll horse, a pink piggybank, some mini soldiers, etc.

"Hey fellas." a voice from atop the computer desk called out and the toys on the floor looked up to see a ragdoll cowboy with a sheriff badge looking down at the them. The cowboy jumped down from the desk to the desk chair, and then continued down to the floor. He put his plastic hands to his hips, "We don't have much time before Andy comes back. I'm pretty sure he'll be bringing his friend up here...is everyone okay?"

"We're spending day and night in a dark toy box and haven't been played with for years...we're just peachy, sheriff." the Mr. Potatohead answered back sarcastically.

"Don't mind him Woody! The potato with a hat and eyes is just grumpy about his lack of 'personal space'." the cowgirl reassured the cowboy.

"Got it Jessie. Don't worry guys. One day, Andy is gonna have a stroke of imagination and will want to relive his childhood days again. Then he'll play with us, I just know it." Woody said with a hopeful - yet still doubtful under the skin - smile.

"That's my sister's room. And this...is my room." the toys heard from outside the door and they rushed to their original positions, most jumping into the toy box, while Woody was quick to climb back onto the desk and lie limp against the red desk lamp.

The bedroom door opened and Andy walked in, holding the door open for his friend. What Woody didn't expect was for a _girl_ to walk in.

The girl was nicely tanned, not exactly dark skinned, but not pale skinned either. Possibly Hispanic. Her dark black hair was braided against her head, but came loose towards the back to be held in a funky bun and spread her hair out like a fan. She's wearing a SpongeBob that has been cropped at the sides and then re-tied with pieces of the fabric that wasn't completely cut off. At the top at the collar, the shirt had been cut straight down a few inches to feel more loose and open. The shirt is also cut short to just as few inches under the bust line. But for modesty's sake, the girl is wearing a bright, orange camisole underneath the shirt that is tight to the skin, showing her slim waist. Her Jean shorts come to just a few inches above mid-thigh. Her purple knee-highs clash against her out-of-place her black hiking boots. With feathers sticking out of her bun to fan out along with her hair and her forearms almost completely covered in wristbands, she definitely makes for an interesting character to look at. The girl moves her bangs - side bangs which are the only loose hairs towards the front of her hairdo that are not braided down tight - out of her eyes and looks around.

"Nice! But needs more movie posters." she comments before hopping onto the bed, her legs crossed in front of her.

"That it, Dani? Don't think it needs more ocean themed decorations?" Andy sarcastically asked, sitting next to her on the bed. The girl next to him, Dani, playfully shoved him. The toys in the box slowly lifted the lid and peeked out at the teens on the bed, while Woody kept an eye on them from his perch on the desk.

"Silly Andrew! Oceanic accessories and decorations are a trademark of Danielle Estrella! Not you Davis. If I remember correctly, your sister said you're more Wild, Wild West with a touch of Space Action. I don't think dolphins and seashells are really your style." Dani, or Danielle, smiled before leaning over to peck Andy on the lips. Woody was almost shocked out of his boots. He was expecting Andy to be all red-faced and embarrassed about his first kiss coming from this girl that has barely even been here five minutes.

So imagine his added shock when all Andy did was smile before standing up.

"Well I know of something that fits both of our styles..." he stood up and walked over to the TV to pick up the guitar from the floor, "Up for some Guitar Hero?"

Dani jumped up and scurried over to Andy's side.

"Guitar Hero? Is it number three? I have my memory card with me! I play this game so much that it's not even funny. I'm only half way down the list for Career on medium." she put a hand on the guitar, "May I?"

"Go right ahead." Andy said, pecking her cheek before handing her the guitar. She put the strap on and held the guitar confidently in her hands. She exited the game to go to the main menu and bent over to slip a memory card into the slot after taking out Andy's.

"Hold this please." she held out his card and selected Career on the screen.

"Tsunami? That's the name of your band? Must you adore the ocean so much?" Andy asked, resting his forearm on Dani's shoulder. She smirked but didn't comment. After more teasing from Andy about the blue-green hair and shark guitar of her character, Dani picked a song called "_Miss Murder_" **(A/N: Real story, I have this song on my iPod, but it's spelled **_**Miss Murderer**_** instead. I didn't notice until I recently played my own Guitar Hero game and it didn't have the extra '-er' at the end.) **and began to play.

Andy sat aside as his four month long girlfriend did not miss one note of the song, on medium no less. He smiled as she sang along and hopped a bit as she played. He always knew she was in love with almost all genres of music. She would have loved heavy metal if it didn't give her such a headache after listening for too long. Sometimes throughout the song, she would pause to turn around and grin at him, her hazel green eyes shining before she would turn back to the game in excitement.

"100%! Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Dani cheered as she jumped in place before something caught her eye.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that actually a Woodrow 'Woody' Pride doll from the classic show, *Woody's Roundup*?" she asked in awe.

I like this girl! Woody thought.

"That he is! I also have the Jessie and Bullseye dolls." Andy explained as he walked over to the table and picked up the old doll. Woody inwardly sighed at the familiar feeling of being wrapped in his owner's warm and safe hands.

"No Stinky Pete?"


End file.
